The goal of the Pulmonary Toxicology Facility Core (PTF, formerly the Inhalation Toxicology Facility) is to provide the facilities and expertise for EHSRC investigators to enhance the productivity and quality of their pulmonary toxicology research and to assist them in exploring new investigative areas in asthma, pulmonary biology, inhalation toxicology, or aerosol science. In addition, investigators from NIEHS-funded Environmental Health Centers are supported with expertise and assays for evaluation of exposures to asthma triggers. This facility provides assistance for testing hypotheses regarding the: [unreadable] Pulmonary biology of asthma and other environmental lung diseases; [unreadable] Development and prevention of environmental lung disease; [unreadable] Physicochemical properties and behavior of endotoxin, allergens, bioaerosols, and other airborne toxicants; and [unreadable] Performance of sampling devices commonly used by aerosol scientists and hygienists for environmental assessment.